


青黄2012至今脑洞集

by kanna520



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Day, AoKise Week, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna520/pseuds/kanna520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从2012起的青黄脑洞，有完结也有未完，有零碎的，慢慢整理起来，希望青黄酱能永远幸福^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 女仆峰

***以MOSU太太某年831的女仆峰为脑洞**

 

大学生青峰被同学拉去夜店玩，结果正巧碰上一个大少爷黄濑开PARTY，因为不小心把对方的酒瓶弄破了，是很贵的酒，大少爷黄濑看他一脸凶恶就想刁难他，只是开个玩笑说那不你来我家帮佣，抵掉那瓶酒吧，于是青峰展开了豪宅打工的日子，没想到第一天刚进门，黄濑就让老管家给他一件女仆装

青峰很火大，可是这么凶黄濑反而更觉得好玩，于是威胁他说不穿的话工作的钱都不算，青峰只好忍着怒气换上了，女仆峰每天的任务就是打扫好家里，叫黄濑起床还有伺候他生活，青峰发现大少爷黄濑因为是个有点名气的模特，所以生活圈子很乱，经常和朋友胡闹到半夜一身酒气回家，衣服很多又经常乱扔

青峰是个自己住的大学生所以打扫做饭都很上手，可是看黄濑那样子就不爽帮他收拾，经常手上拿着扫把就一副要冲上去先收拾了黄濑的样子（他的确说过我要收拾掉你的话），战斗力非常高，连蟑螂都怕他（X）还会骂黄濑房间这么脏你是老鼠吗，相处一阵子后青峰发现，黄濑只是很无聊地在消磨人生，因为从小就是做什么事都很快上手，同年龄的人根本不能跟他竞争

又是个大少爷，所以玩伴自然更少了，虽然他表现得很好，可是和他玩在一起的人就讨厌他那种优越感，直到进入模特圈黄濑才找到消遣，大家都顶着一张假面具游戏人间，青峰每天看他醉生梦死很火大，有一天打扫的时候，发现家里有一颗泄了气的皮球，于是顺手拿来砸了玩累了回家正要洗澡的黄濑脑袋

女仆峰煞气地说喂黄濑，说什么找不到对手一脸自怨自艾的样子差不多够了吧，你，一定没有打过篮球吧？黄濑揉着脑袋说好疼啊，小青峰这个暴力女仆，一点都不可爱嘛，看着黄濑哭丧的脸，青峰邪魅地笑着，用手拉了拉领子上的蝴蝶结，说来比一场吧。于是战斗女仆峰穿着女仆装把大少爷黄濑拖到篮球场去了

到了篮球场，青峰开出1ON1条件，如果黄濑没有赢他，明天开始不准再和那些朋友去PUB玩也不准喝酒，每天要去学校好好上课，黄濑拍了两下球试了一会儿觉得不难，结果没想到只不到十分钟就被青峰打得躺在地上喘气，青峰环着手臂笑了低下头看他，说约定好了啊。黄濑愣了愣，啊的一声，小青峰你这个角度裙子晚上太黑了看不到内裤啊，于是少爷被女仆峰追得满场讨饶（X）不过知道青峰篮球竟然这么厉害之后，黄濑有点崇拜他了，之前每天早上青峰叫他起床总是暴力的骑到他身上用摔角技，可是崇拜起青峰之后黄濑总觉得哪里怪怪的，比方说青峰经常大剌剌的都不记得穿裙子要优雅，还老是翘着腿，内裤都露出来了。

久而久之黄濑也不知道为什么，都可以猜出青峰每天的内裤花色，有一次黄濑从拍摄的前辈那里得到奇怪的礼物，是一件围裙，他一时兴起想看青峰臭着脸穿一定很有意思，就故意让青峰给他做便当，青峰本来打死不穿，要跟黄濑拼命的，后来还是逼不得已穿了，然后替黄濑做了个便当，他做便当是跟邻居火神学来的，所以很好吃，黄濑在学校里吃便当被女粉丝找到，粉丝们想送吃的给他，他就委婉推拒，被追问是不是有女朋友了，黄濑就敷衍带过，结果自那次之后黄濑就要求换青峰给他做便当，甚至还要求最好要便当一打开来就有个大爱心什么的，青峰又黑着脸说你有啥毛病啊，黄濑说这样才能躲过女粉丝嘛小青峰拜托啦，于是每天早上黄濑起床总能看见青峰穿着围裙在厨房耐着性子给自己搞那些便当花色，明明脸上表情很凶恶，可是还是会答应自己无理的要求。

日子就这样过着，突然有一天，青峰在家里接到老管家的电话，说黄濑遇到麻烦了，原来是之前经常玩在一起的朋友，黄濑答应了他要介绍圈子里的女模，可他自己又因为输球突然不混pub了，于是对方以为黄濑反悔了，就找人在路上把黄濑堵进巷子里，青峰受管家拜托

务必把少爷带回来，青峰黑着脸看着身上的衣服，那么麻烦的东西临时根本换不掉，于是硬着头皮就这样冲出去了，接下来请想象一下，在黄濑被堵进巷子里罪危及的时候，巷子口突然出现一道威风凛凛的身影，青峰裙子还飘着，走进了巷子里说抱歉啊，我来带走我家大少爷的，边说拳头边喀啦喀啦作响，

几个人一脸你一个人能干嘛的脸，可青峰一点都没在怕，还顺手从垃圾堆里捡出了根破扫把说哦我有这个就够了，还舔了舔嘴，你们不知道最强的武器当然是拿在女仆手上的扫把了吗，这群没梦想的混账，

然后青峰就和他们打了一架，解决掉之后他看着愣在原地的黄濑，想这大少爷是吓傻了吧，于是揉了揉黄濑的头说笨蛋还傻着干嘛，回家去了。转身没想到黄濑从后面抓住他的手，有点颤抖又有点兴奋地说，没想到小青峰会来，其实我一个人就可以解决掉他们的，青峰哈地瞪他，他一脸感动，继续说

而且竟然连衣服都没换就来了，小青峰好像……真帅啊……青峰一下子莫名的脸红，转身把黄濑压到墙上，说既然你自己有办法解决就别让那个臭老头叫我啊，黄濑看着青峰因为打架而弄破的裙子，眼泪不知道为什么从眼眶里掉了出来，青峰以为自己太凶这家伙怎么哭了，正想让他收敛点，却发现黄濑裤裆胀起来了

青峰说喂你这家伙是抖M吗，哭着都能勃起，看清楚我可是个男的啊…黄濑啊的一声推开压住自己的青峰转身跑掉，青峰难得没追上，黄濑不知道能去哪里，就跑去小时候玩的公园，想起在这里和小朋友玩着却打起架来，结果他们的妈妈都认为是他的错，跑来他家要求赔偿，总之是些不好的回忆，然后想到刚才为了他

和来路不明的家伙打架的青峰，觉得自己好像真的喜欢上他了，可是他怕被青峰讨厌，尤其是刚才他那种难以置信的眼神，想到小青峰这么会打球，如果连1on1都不行会受不了的，于是只能强迫自己冷静下来回家，回家后发现青峰已经在家了，就开玩笑的样子敷衍过去，青峰想逼问他他打哈哈说就是那个嘛，

实在太帅了和电影情节简直一模一样，就一时情不自禁哭了，青峰一脸不信，黄濑随即冷着脸要去洗澡，说小青峰没事的话就早点回家啊，待在这里没什么意思，青峰离开后黄濑冲着澡自己撸了一发，因为已经不知道该怎么面对青峰了，于是黄濑只好每天很早起，晚上去前辈家里混到非常晚，青峰离开他才回去

青峰虽然每天帮黄濑整理房间，却都看不到他，偶尔青峰自己坐在黄濑的床上，看到他的东西就想这小子到底现在在干嘛啊，不知不觉有点担心，又很生气他是不是守不住约定跑去pub玩了，结果放学的路上顺道去了pub却没找到他，就这样一个多礼拜后，突然有天收到老管家的传话说，酒钱已经付完了，

之后可以不用再来了，青峰有点觉得被耍了，隔天硬是通霄，一大早就冲进了黄濑房间，逮到还在睡觉的他，黄濑发现青峰来了死活躲在被子里，青峰就上去拉开他的被子，黄濑看到穿着女仆装的青峰慌张地说不是让你不用再来了吗，青峰趁机揪住他的领子把他拖出来，黄濑惊见他手上拿着一件破掉的女仆装，

就是之前打架弄破换掉的，青峰骂他说你把这个偷偷藏起来了吧，以为我没发现吗，还有垃圾桶里那些卫生纸怎么回事我可不是白痴啊，黄濑脸红着生气说不关他的事，青峰说哦不关我的事吗，然后扔开那件衣服一把扯开被子，果不其然发现黄濑真的不对劲，他趁机抽下头带绑住黄濑的手，拉开他的裤子笑着说，喂，叫你起床不是我的职责吗，说着就含住了小黄濑，黄濑被弄得整个人都不好了，就先在青峰嘴里射了一次，青峰舔着嘴皱眉说这样就不行了吗，你这家伙是不是最近撸太多啊，黄濑被他弄得快哭了，有点不敢相信青峰竟然会帮自己做这种事，青峰说还没完呢，我也……

他掀开裙子，黄濑咽了咽口水说好大，到底是……怎么穿得下这种内裤的啊小青峰，青峰说给我这种衣服的确很想杀了你啊，然后就堵住了黄濑的嘴，两个人吻了一阵子，青峰说有点不妙，就找来了润滑剂，黄濑哭丧着脸说为毛我是被上的那个啊，青峰一副理所当然的样子告诉他，服务大少爷难道不是我的责任吗，会把你喂得很饱的，他扯开黄濑的衣服舔着他的胸，笑了笑说好小，黄濑吐槽我又不是女人，怎么会有大胸，小青峰你自己不也是……平的吗，他看着青峰绷紧的女仆装这么说道，青峰摸了下小黄濑说，喂女仆装可是男人的浪漫啊，给我振作点，没那么容易结束。

润滑就……带过，进去的时候青峰的短裙子掀开了，黄濑看着那玩意儿竟然进入了自己身体，隐约从裙子下方还能看到他大腿的肌肉线条，黄濑觉得心脏简直要爆了，在小巷子里虽然青峰是以那样的打扮出现，可对他来说几乎是和英雄一样，黄濑不知不觉就好憧憬这个人，满脑子乱七八糟地和青峰……了，做完之后，黄濑想起青峰已经不用来的事，忽然不知道该怎么开口，其实赔不赔那瓶酒都无所谓，当初之所以这样只是生活太无聊，想玩弄他，现在却不知道该怎么开口，青峰虽然和他做了，却没有说过喜欢，黄濑有点茫，冲完澡还是对他苦笑着说，小青峰的债已经还完了，你自由了。

青峰看着黄濑脖子上的吻痕，还有他穿着一件衬衫那种诱人又故作坚强的样子，胸口莫名有种冲动想要抱紧他，虽然这家伙是个大少爷还是个光鲜亮丽的模特，但实际上生活乱七八糟不能自理，放着他不管肯定会变得很可怕吧，想着他就觉得自己大概有毛病，怎么会就放不下黄濑了呢，他说喂黄濑你说什么呢，你……不是喜欢我吗，黄濑愣了愣，尴尬地说是啊，所以呢，小青峰难道一辈子留在这里给我当女仆吗，虽然你穿着女仆装，可你是个男人我也是个男人，这点我还是很清楚的哦。

青峰一下子语塞了，两个人有点沉默地不欢而散，黄濑挺失望又难过，可是这也是没办法的事吧，他不断安慰自己说小青峰肯定是气过头了才做这种事，反正是男人嘛又不会怀孕什么的，就这样低潮了好一阵子，隔天早上他在家里看到老管家，管家手上抱着迭好洗干净的女仆装要拿去收起来，黄濑一下子惊醒青峰离开了，以后也不会再来了，他去学校但总觉得时间过得很长，反正回到家也没有人等他，不会和他1on1（前面省略了，自从球场那次之后，青峰会陪黄濑1on1），手机里还是有很多人传讯息来邀他去玩啦，拍摄结束之后也和模特们一起去喝点酒，可是刚被对他有意思的女模特碰到身体就觉得难以忍受。

一定是诅咒吧，他多希望自己晚点回家，开门能看到青峰凶巴巴地骂他，然后开始东西也不收拾，可是每天房间只会变得越来越乱，青峰已经不会再来帮他收了，又这样堕落了一阵子，突然有一天黄濑受不了了，只好自己开始打扫房间，他发现不知道什么时候塞到床下的那件破掉的女仆装，把它拿出来小心翼翼地拍干净找衣架挂了起来，可看着觉得不对又收到衣橱里了，好不容易收拾干净的时候，房子门铃响了，老管家说有朋友来找少爷，黄濑一阵烦躁，就脱口而出让他滚，现在不想见人，可之后老管家又再传话来，这次他说那人要我转告您敢不出来就洗好屁股等着我……踹，黄濑想哪个混账啊，嗯？哪个混账？会这样说话的人只有一个吧？他冲出房门，看到穿着便服的青峰大辉，手上还拿着一颗篮球，他把那颗球抛了过来，黄濑接住了，青峰笑得灿烂对他说，走，去打篮球吧，黄濑犹豫着，青峰对他说，傻啊你，就算不当你的……女仆了，难道就不能当别的吗，他没告诉黄濑他回去想了很久，想到那次打架，是老管家拜托他去把黄濑带回来的，想必一定是希望他能够陪在孤独的黄濑身边吧。黄濑艰难地从喉咙里挤出了干涩的字句说那还有什么？青峰说1on1总可以吧？谁规定非得当你女仆才能1on1？他说完突然骚了骚头，别过视线，沉着声音说，以后就和我1on1吧，不准和别人，只能和我……还有那个也是，虽然我不是你的女仆了，不过做便当什么的你喜欢以后我都替你做，所以不准吃女粉丝送的东西，黄濑当然明白是什么意思，说着：「我喜欢小青峰。」「啊啊，知道了，我也是。」黄濑抱着篮球走上前去，老管家看着他们的背影，然后微笑。


	2. 【青黄/灰崎X涼子】某个版本GV大纲（狗血如韩剧）

**这是去年某个版本的GV大纲，非常狗血！**

**注意！副CP为【灰崎X凉子】，BG有，私设定有，不能接受的人赶紧避雷！！！！！**

**前面部分一段一段的是每一话的分段，因为还没整理完就放弃了（据说这个设定已经偏离GV核心，不用套上GV也可以，所以后来就没写了）**

 

 

 

 

黄濑凉太是K社第一把交椅的GV男优，虽然非常红但每次拍片总是作假，人气高居不下的原因是他和现役最红的模特黄濑凉子有张相似的脸，极为魅惑，这天在拍摄后公司替他介绍了一个男人青峰大辉，刚加入K社的新人，然而却是在AV圈闯出了点名气的新生代帝王。

 

在第一次见面的时候众人为了即将展开的新系列商讨，青峰看见黄濑便忍不住出言挑衅，说他除了脸蛋之外一点热情都没有，怎么会有人想用这种娃娃的片子撸管，黄濑被他的话激怒了，便一口答应接下这个拍摄。

 

黄濑非常介意青峰说他冰冷的事实，他让经纪人川崎替他找来青峰的影片，详细解析了关于他的套路，并精心设计了剧情，第一次两人初次开会的时候提了出来，岂料青峰一口否决，说那种安排好的东西我不需要，只要有欲望人们就会喜欢，然后强吻了黄濑，黄濑对青峰的态度感到非常头疼。

 

在挑选服装拍摄定装照遍上面两人一直维持着如履薄冰的关系，青峰因为黄濑在镜头前那宛如戴上面具般的演技而忍不住在更衣室里侵犯他，黄濑感觉到惊恐，当天晚上不断地做恶梦，梦到自己双胞胎姊姊和不同的男人发生关系的样子，隔天川崎打电话告诉他安排了和青峰桃井一起出去，好培养一下默契的事，黄濑断然拒绝。

 

黄濑跑去VIP的室内篮球场，却碰上姊姊的恋人兼经纪人灰崎，灰崎挑衅他来打一场，黄濑答应了，打完的结果黄濑险胜，灰崎在打的时候踩了他一脚，黄濑隐忍着痛回去，隔天早上准备前往片场前，在家里看见了姊姊和灰崎甜甜蜜蜜的样子，灰崎的目光一直注视着他，黄濑看见了姊姊颈子上的吻痕，心情相当复杂。

到了正式开拍的片场，黄濑边换着衣服满脑子都是以前发生的事，他小心翼翼地隐藏着伤处，青峰发现他脸色不太好感觉心底到有什么被触动了，他对黄濑说会让他把那些乱七八糟的演技都丢掉，黄濑恰好看见镜子里自己的脸，感到愤怒于是挑衅青峰。因为情绪不稳定的缘故，开拍不到一会儿，黄濑便被摸得失控射了出来。

黄濑感到相当懊悔，觉得自己就像越发淫乱的姊姊一样，于是更加想要逃离，他因为脚伤被发现了，众人以为是这个缘故导致他身体不适，便先让他养伤，青峰去探望他，黄濑欲言又止，他认为青峰并没有自己想象得那么像灰崎，也许是个不错的合作对象，然而青峰却说要养伤也是没办法的事

川崎告诉黄濑换了搭档，是临时决定的，门开了，灰崎进来，川崎告诉震惊的黄濑这就是他的新搭档，武内决定的，黄濑破口大骂，灰崎后面挑衅他，黄濑揍了他，并向川崎提出愿意再和青峰合作一次的要求，并且保证会完美，他和川崎要了青峰的地址，决定去找青峰。另一方面，青峰决定玩腻了这个圈子，正在家里将一本黄濑的杂志丢到纸箱里，突然有人按门铃，开门是黄濑，他开口要求搭档，而且决定短期同居培养感情，青峰不答应并问他为什么，黄濑没有说，只是诱惑他，替他口交，表示自己的热情，于是青峰再次感觉到了有趣而答应。

黄濑在收拾行李，川崎去到他家看到非常震怒，告诉他两人私下接触不可以，况且做陌生人会来得更好，黄濑保证绝对不会发生关系，便提着行李到楼下，青峰开车来接他，川崎警告他不能动黄濑，青峰答应他，将黄濑载走，黄濑进驻到青峰家，笑着对他说请多指教。两人同居了一阵子，因为没有找到共通话题于是热络不起来，一天煮饭时间青峰拿了件性感围裙叫黄濑做饭，两人又因而吵架，青峰赌气外出买了啤酒和杂志，回家后跑去洗澡，恰巧黄濑经过客厅看到杂志封面，是黄濑凉子。

青峰满屋子找出篮球，耳边响起了桃井责怪自己怎么会和黄濑起冲突的话，他说不知道，不过觉得黄濑比起那些家伙都要有趣得多了，他找到篮球后要出门，看见黄濑于是问他的腿伤，又说要不要一起打球，黄濑笑着说腿伤正好，很久没有打球便答应了。两人去了街头篮球，黄濑和青峰都因彼此的球技而对对方渐渐改观，黄濑认识了青峰从前的同学黑子和火神，四人结束后一起吃饭，青峰特别照顾了黄濑，问他的腿伤，黑子询问他们的关系，青峰说是同事，黄濑莫名失落，强装笑容附和，并说下次再一起打球转移话题。

两人在球场one on one，又是青峰获胜，黄濑缠着他说再来一次，青峰说不来了都几点了，一阵风吹来，黄濑打了个喷嚏，青峰拿毛巾擦他的头说都是汗，不擦干会着凉，因为这个举动黄濑心跳加速，两人回家后洗澡前他又红着脸别扭地问了下次可以再打吗，青峰说你想去的话再连络他们啊，黄濑咬着嘴唇说不是，是和你one on one，于是青峰愣住了。隔天早上黄濑觉得神清气爽一夜无梦，和青峰one one one特别累，但却能够让他忘记一切，包括晚上不会再做奇怪的梦，精神也好了起来，便告诉青峰要向川崎提出可以重新开始拍摄的要求。

拍摄相当顺利，仅仅只是第一卷发售就造成了人气话题，青峰开玩笑说既然已经成功了你也差不多可以搬出去了吧，黄濑便真的收拾行李搬回家，回家的时候他看到姊姊在喝酒，相当不以为然地说身边的朋友都在闲言闲语，甚至有男的当面问她是不是也像弟弟一样淫荡，黄濑看着她漂亮的脸只叫她和灰崎分手，凉子生气大吼着摔东西说你凭什么管我，不小心拿酒杯砸到了黄濑的脸，黄濑顶着流血的额头跑了出去，想去青峰家但又不敢，于是去了之前的街头篮球场，正好此时灰崎传讯息来，质问他是不是对凉子说了什么，否则为何凉子要求分手，黄濑要求见面。与此同时，青峰自己一个人在家，整理着黄濑离开后的房间，发现了他床底下的一本杂志，是关于知名模特黄濑凉子的诽闻，青峰看了看，忽然惊觉和黑子火神相约打篮球的时间快过了，便匆匆忙忙赶去，然而一到那里，黑子便对他说刚才似乎看见了黄濑，而且很狼狈的样子，青峰听到后心里七上八下，旋即离开想要找到黄濑，然而东京实在太大，青峰想到刚才在杂志上看到拍摄到黄濑凉子的八卦狗仔是在某间PUB，于是直觉地就去了那里。

黄濑全身是伤地躺在PUB旁的垃圾巷里，半梦半醒想到了姊姊刚当选模特那时候的样子，因为很痛所以无力抵抗，他感觉到有人拍下照片后匆匆逃逸，后来感觉到有人过来，以为是灰崎，正绝望的时候被抱了起来，是青峰，青峰抱着他摸他的头说没事了，黄濑忍不住大哭。

青峰把黄濑带回自己家里，打电话让桃井来替他包扎，黄濑看到丢在地上被翻开来的杂志是之前自己买的，那一页正是关于凉子的报导，桃井借口去买饮料，推了青峰一把让他好好安慰黄濑，青峰搔着脑袋半天，只说了句原来你跟你姊长得还真像啊，黄濑笑了出来，说小青峰你这不是废话吗，因为我们是双胞胎啊。青峰略微讶异，黄濑接着说小时候姊姊对他很好，因为父母离异，所以姊姊特别照顾他，初中的时候，姊姊被模特公司相中去当了模特，可是却和经纪人灰崎相恋，也因此被害了，灰崎不是个专情的男人，可是姊姊非常喜欢他，甚至因为他的出轨，于是她只能不断和别人发生关系来报复他，在黄濑来看那根本已经不是自己的姊姊了，只是个魔鬼，才高中的他经常看到姊姊的制服衣领处有吻痕，于是他恐惧自己的东西被别的男人给夺走，一面想要狠狠毁掉一面又重复着和姊姊发生关系的春梦。黄濑知道这是不对的，于是去拍了GV，他不是个真正的GAY，所以也并不是很能兴奋得起来，对人际关系也挺排斥的，讨厌陌生人的触碰。青峰默默听完，只说你快点洗洗睡吧，后面的拍摄还没结束，然后又说，我不否认你对于演技的执着，但还是不认为丝毫没有一点热情的你会让这么多人喜欢，黄濑反问他，我没有热情吗？然后主动抱住了青峰。

隔天一早醒来，黄濑发现手机被数十通未接来电塞爆了，原来是经纪人川崎，她告诉他大事不好，扔了个网址给他，黄濑才知道自己昨晚在巷子里打架的照片被贴到了网路上引发讨论，恐怕会影响销量，公司也紧急暂停了片子的拍摄，等待黄濑说明原因，黄濑决定去坦承自己和灰崎打架的事，然而一想到这么做的话无论是他或灰崎谁受到惩罚，姊姊都会难过，于是向川崎说对灰崎提出和解，灰崎要求系列后面更换主角，换掉青峰，换成他指定的另一名人选，并且全程不能造假，黄濑咬牙答应。

青峰知道了这件事后相当震惊，莫名地生气，不顾桃井阻止跑去了拍片现场，到了拍片现场，青峰听见黄濑难受的声音，气得打了想要拦下他的助理冲进片场，看到那名男优正在对黄濑使用玩具，他冲上去揍翻对方，吻住了黄濑说这个系列的主角只有我，能和黄濑合作的只有我！

由于青峰的阻挠使得黄濑和灰崎的和解无效，然而网路上有越来越多的声音希望能尽快看到青峰和黄濑的系列后续，于是重新进行了拍摄工作。黄濑发现自己对青峰的触碰非常有感觉，每每都能够到达高潮，反而对于陌生男人的触碰越发不能接受，一天他在一件粉丝寄来的礼物里看到了青色的耳环，觉得颜色非常漂亮，和青峰的颜色很像，然而黄濑没有耳洞，他想去打，买来了针头之后想起有一说打在右耳上是GAY的说法，他思考起自己是不是GAY，恰巧青峰回家，看到黄濑盯着打洞机和耳环发呆，于是问他要打耳洞吗，黄濑点了点头，青峰拿起针，黄濑眼睛眨也不眨地看着镜中的自己，想着绝对不能漏看，他想看到血滴下来的样子，甚至想感受到疼痛，青峰转念，张口含住了他的耳垂舔着，轻咬，另一只手抚摸着黄濑的身体，然后摸着他挺立的分身，就在黄濑呻吟着要到达高潮的时候，耳钉打下去了，一点血渗了出来，青峰舔去，黄濑感受到欢愉和疼痛，这是只有青峰能够给他的，他抱住了青峰，两个人开始做爱。

青峰和黄濑的片子到达了销量最高，全公司上下正在欢庆，为此公司临时决定替他们拍摄写真，黄濑进公司时碰上同为GV男优的花宫真，对方冷嘲热讽地说再红迟早有一天要拆组，等这个系列完了之后青峰就会去抱别人，而他也会被别人抱，因为这时工作，黄濑顿时间因为这件事跌落到谷底，他回到自己家里，深怕会看到姊姊，然而看到的却是姊姊非常高兴向他炫耀了自己的订婚戒指，并宣布要和灰崎结婚，黄濑感觉到晴天霹雳。

另一方面，青峰在桃井的催促下决定趁着假期回老家探望奶奶，桃井催促他邀黄濑一起去，青峰却说又不是什么很要好的关系黄濑干嘛要去，然而桃井一眼看出青峰非常希望黄濑能去，但因为两人关系暧昧，避免麻烦回避掉了，青峰去了一周，再次回到东京的时候才知道事情变得翻天覆地。

黄濑擅自决定结束和K社的合约，青峰到黄濑家的时候，看见他正在收拾准备搬离这个家，青峰问他为什么，黄濑笑着对他说有些事是不可以避免的嘛，只是不想做了就不做了，小青峰别担心我啊，要好好加油。青峰沉着脸问他你真的决定要这么做吗，为什么，黄濑这才认真的说已经决定了的事就没办法改变吧，还说看青峰喜欢大胸还是什么的，爱做不做随便你，青峰于是离开。桃井从旁打听到原来是凉子的订婚计划被黄濑破坏了，川崎抓到了那天拍下黄濑照片的人，黄濑决定对灰崎提出告诉，凉子的订婚遭到阻挠，伤心之余当晚失踪，青峰听了之后对于黄濑不愿意告诉自己真相，是否觉得自己不够可靠而耿耿于怀地生着气，闷头大睡选择逃避。

两个人解散之后，青峰被安排到了和别的GV男优合作，然而青峰发现不是黄濑自己硬不起来，本来也就无心留在这个圈子里，于是跟着引退，青峰和桃井回到老家，被家里的人催促结婚，硬着头皮去和一个女护士相亲的时候，意外看到了一个长得很像黄濑的黑发男人在附近街头篮球教小朋友，女护士说那个男人是最近一年才出现在这里的，经常利用空档时间来教孩子，在前面的餐厅工作，因为长得很帅还引起骚动，不过关于他有不好的传闻，青峰看到他左手无名指戴着戒指，随口问他是不是结婚了，女护士说是啊，不过他老婆是个神经病，在她们医院里长期接受治疗，虽然他说他们是夫妻，但因为两人实在长得太像，所以大家都怀疑他是骗人的，一定是乱伦，青峰这时候又若无其事地说，是不是乱伦看名字不就知道了吗，女护士这才疑惑了，皱着眉说他老婆叫青峰凉子，本姓黄濑。

黄濑这天一如既往在餐厅打扫，一个男客人进来点餐，听到声音黄濑身体一僵，抬头看见是青峰于是连忙低头说好，记着餐点的手都在打颤，餐点送来之后青峰装作看他胸前的名牌，说了句你姓青峰啊？真巧我也是，黄濑低着头支吾其词，青峰又说真恰好，我也认识一个叫凉太的，他是我男朋友。黄濑愣得抬头，张着嘴呆愣地看着青峰，青峰看着他，说我是GAY，怎么难道你怕GAY吗。黄濑结巴地说不是这样的，这才惊觉自己暴露了，只好连忙躲到厨房。青峰旋即从前门离开，绕到后门，果然看见黄濑，不过他没有逃走，而是静静地点着一根烟抽，他一看到青峰，即刻按捺不住哭了。青峰抱住黄濑，撩开他的头发看他耳朵，左耳的地方还戴着那枚青色耳环，是他打上去的，青峰吻他，说我的东西我不会认错，就算你染了黑发也瞒不了我，因为你打球的时候的光芒是挡不住的，黄濑说那是因为小青峰啊，我很憧憬你的，只有和你one on one的时候才能觉得自己在呼吸，青峰告诉他他知道，他听女护士（他说的是女护士的姓）说他在教小朋友篮球，黄濑一愣，问你见过XX（护士）小姐？

黄濑决定带青峰去见凉子，因为白天他要工作所以只能将她寄托在医院，实际上那个时候他找到凉子，因为订婚失败她跑了出去，发生了意外，多方面受到打击精神上有了毛病，如果消息传出去会造成极大负面影响，黄濑拜托川崎进行调解，决定带她离开东京，由于两个人实在太显眼，黄濑染了头发，又伪装成夫妻，黄濑工作赚钱养她，只想给她治病，好报答以前凉子对他的照顾，青峰看他手上的戒指，其实只是个很便宜的银饰，也并非婚戒，他忍不住问为什么用青峰当姓，黄濑脸很红地骂混账再说我可要揍人了，但两人都心知肚明。两个人到医院的时候看到了护士，护士很紧张地对黄濑说刚才有个男人带走你老婆了，黄濑一听大惊，又问那男人长什么样子，护士说灰头发的，黄濑一听连忙掉头跑出去，两人开着车沿途找，推测灰崎已经把凉子带走了，最可能的是带回东京，黄濑联系上川崎，请她帮忙。

黄濑几乎一夜未眠，青峰连夜开车带他赶回东京回到住所找人，到处都没有，连在老家的桃井也表示找不到人，大家焦头烂额的时候青峰随口说了句人家不是说双胞胎有心电感应什么的吗，你快点感应一下她在哪里啊，黄濑吐槽说那根本不可能的好吗，就在这句话刚说完的时候，他摸到了自己手上的戒指，突然说会不会是当初要订婚的地方，于是众人连忙赶去。另一方面，灰崎开着车载凉子，凉子在见到灰崎时因为过去的害怕造成精神打击，使她神智突然恢复，她大喊着救命想要跳车，被灰崎抓了回来，灰崎把车开到当时准备举行订婚的地方，突然拿出盒子，里面是一枚新的戒指，他对凉子说结婚吧。

青峰黄濑赶到的时候，看到凉子呆呆地走了过来，灰崎站在远方，凉子手上拿着一个盒子，川崎连忙将她带上车，黄濑冲过去要揍灰崎，结果反被青峰拉住，黄濑生气地叫青峰滚别拦着他，青峰说你别乱跑这么黑摸摸的又染个黑发跑不见了怎么办，说着就自己冲上去揍了灰崎一拳，黄濑还在惊讶的时候，灰崎只是抹了抹嘴笑，问青峰还要再揍一拳吗，青峰说刚才那拳是我自己想揍你的，要不是你害的我早带黄濑回老家结婚了，黄濑连忙拉住青峰说小青峰你胡说八道些什么，青峰说我的份揍完了，就看黄濑要不要揍你，黄濑冷静了一下，只说他为什么要再次出现把凉子带走，灰崎说你自己问她，我是来跟他求婚的，然后便上车扬长而去。黄濑感到不可置信，没想到事情发展会变成这样，由于临时回到东京，一行人决定回东京的家过夜，回家的时候川崎已经带着凉子到家并让她休息了，此时青峰突然对黄濑说有话想跟他说。

在老家的桃井一大早接到青峰的讯息之后感到不可置信，青峰发完讯息盖上了手机，此时黄濑带着凉子看诊出来，医生说恢复良好，本来就是遭受太大的打击精神有些失常，加上压力过大导致，解铃还需系铃人，应该是那个人出现了吧，黄濑问她灰崎到底说了什么，凉子拿出戒指，说灰崎和她求婚，灰崎对她说抱歉，当时订婚是真的打算结婚的，可是没想到黄濑会那样做，他说他一直对黄濑有很深的嫉妒心，因为当年凉子刚进入模特圈各方面都有很好的发展，又积极努力，公司也视她为摇钱树，灰崎是想捧她的，可是凉子一心都在黄濑身上，两个人虽然恋爱凉子也是以黄濑为重，灰崎感觉到了双胞胎那种谁都无可取代的地位，觉得自己永远有这样一个敌人存在，于是也试着背叛她，让她感到痛苦但又不提分手，这么几年下来他甚至想着直接对黄濑造成伤害，也确实那么做了，不过那次在pub外揍了黄濑一顿还让人拍下他的照片po到网路上的事却被凉子责备了，凉子那时正因自己一时气愤误伤黄濑感到愧疚，又发现这是灰崎所为，竟然对他提出了分手，灰崎虽然很气愤但一再踰矩的行径也让公司感到不满，于是考虑了先和凉子订婚，也确实讨得她的欢心，没想到却发生了黄濑让川崎对他提出告诉阻挠了结婚的计划。而现在灰崎是来找她把她带回来希望能和好的。知道了这件事之后，黄濑心情复杂，青峰说别担心了，起码已经确定灰崎不会再伤害她，其他的之后船到桥头自然直啦，黄濑瞪他说小青峰你头脑真简单，于是青峰大怒发誓晚上让黄濑好看。两人回到处所，正考虑着是不是要再回到东京来住的时候青峰说桃井还在老家，要回去一趟才行，而且还有个麻烦的女人要解决，黄濑这才想到，青峰身边还有桃井，况且他又喜欢大胸，忽然就沉下来说那你回去吧，我也得重新在东京找工作了。

青峰戴着行李和桃井再次回到东京的时候，黄濑已经把头发弄回了金色，左手的戒指也脱掉了，要开始认认真真过生活，他去街头篮球场和火神黑子打球，看到青峰和桃井，黄濑笑着说恭喜小青峰啊这不是结束流放回京了吗，青峰皱眉说你说什么啊，来打一场，让我看看你有没有退步，黄濑说绝对不会输的，他们四个痛快地玩了一场，大家都筋疲力尽，桃井给他们买了饮料，黄濑看着她，觉得青峰能和桃井在一起的话也许不错，可是这种祝福的话怎么样都说不出口，他很想哭，便推托说接了打工要赶过去不玩了，回到家的时候，看见青峰竟然在自己家里大剌剌地吃东西看电视，原来是凉子给他的钥匙，青峰说凉子说要出去，黄濑说你来这里干嘛，青峰只叫他一起来看电影，黄濑坐下，青峰看的片子正播到男女主角在解决任务之后打得火热，他突然感觉青峰在摸自己，头凑过来接吻，黄濑先是抗拒了一下，后来想着以后也没有机会了，就顺着青峰接了吻，但是要再做下去的时候他挡住了，说这样对不起桃井，青峰一头雾水说干她啥事啊，黄濑说你啊，不是和小桃在一起了吗？青峰说我几时跟她在一起我怎么不知道，黄濑沉默一下，说你们两个不是一直都共进共出吗，青峰说那婆娘送我都不要，净会做黑暗料理害他拉肚子，黄濑说你这样也太过份了吧，青峰说总之别扯到她，然后黄濑忍不住问，那你说有个麻烦的女人又是干嘛啊，青峰一脸麻烦的样子砸嘴，就老实说是相亲，对象是个护士，而且是照顾凉子那个，黄濑感到不可思议地瞪着眼，说小青峰你到底都乱七八糟搞些什么，青峰叹气说我也不清楚啊，就是，觉得这里少了什么，黄濑看着他拉起自己的手摸着他的胸口，青峰说我不是灰崎那家伙，说了结婚就一定结婚，凉太你要不要……要不要跟我回老家先准备生个孩子，话还没说完就被黄濑揍了。

一切重新开始后，凉子去到了新的地方工作，幸亏当时是模特所以没有像艺人那么知名，重新开始也还算过得去，黄濑再次搬进了青峰家，两个人从老家回来，黄濑正因为莫名被青峰的奶奶塞了祝产的御守而感到忿忿不平，青峰说老人家看不清楚你就忍着点啊，黄濑说那也不能这样啊我是男的吧，青峰说你算了吧，不是在下面的吗要生当然你生啊，加油啊黄濑君想办法生出来，黄濑说既然这样那以后我在上面啊，青峰说你做得到吗，黄濑看他一眼，突然灿烂地笑了笑，在人来人往的车站门口揪住青峰领子，来了一记热吻，说你终于是我的了，小青峰。

END


End file.
